This invention pertains to a halogen light fixture. More particularly, it pertains to a halogen motion detection security light positioning system.
The use of light fixtures has become a popular choice to effectively deter unwanted activity and increase security for either commercial or private property. Motion detector security lights have become particularly useful for this purpose as described in U.S. patent Ser. No. 08/909,226, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,630. However, for the security lights and sensors to be effective, they must be properly positioned.
The popularity of security lights has steadily increased, and halogen security lights represent a continually larger portion of the security light market. Halogen lights provide a greater illuminance than the typical filament style light bulb for the same wattage rating and typically provide a more diffuse area of illumination. Halogen lights can cover a greater area than typical filament style lights, or spot lights, that have been used in the past. Halogen lights also provide a more efficient use of energy by providing greater illuminance for the same amount of energy. Halogen lights also maintain their light output level throughout the life of the lamp and readily achieve a lamp life of two thousand hours.
Halogen lights are typically mounted within a yoke type of mounting frame that includes a crossbar and a pair of opposed facing prongs that extend from opposite ends of the crossbar. The halogen light housing is usually mounted between the prongs of the yoke. Typically, the halogen housing is secured to the prongs by some type of a setscrew that may be either hand tightened or require use of a screwdriver, a wrench or a specially made tool. When the setscrew is loosened, the halogen light housing can rotate about its connection points to the prongs. Once the housing is properly positioned relative to the prongs, the setscrew is tightened locking the halogen light housing in place.
Positioning the halogen housing can be especially difficult because it typically requires loosening the setscrews between the halogen housing and the prongs, positioning the halogen housing as desired, and then tightening each setscrew for each of the prongs of the yoke one at a time. The halogen housing will tend to rotate, especially when the first setscrew is being tightened. This process generally requires assistance from another individual who can hold the housing in place while the setscrew is being tightened.
Once the housing is properly positioned and secured relative to the prongs of the yoke, then the crossbar of the yoke is secured or mounted to a base or another structure so that the halogen light illuminates a desired area. The crossbar typically can rotate about its connection point in a plane generally perpendicular to the rotational plane of the housing. Similar to the housing, the crossbar is also generally secured in place by a tightened setscrew.
A significant disadvantage to a setscrew design is the required use of additional tools to properly position the fixture. Typically, either a screwdriver, pliers, allen wrench or specially produced tool is required to secure the housing in place and properly position the light emitted by the fixture. The set screw is also generally located in a position that is not readily accessible, which further complicates the adjustment process. This requires the installer to hold the yoke or housing in place with one hand while using the other hand to tighten down the screw with some type of tool.
Passage of time and exposure to the elements tends to alter or change the positioning of the yoke or halogen housing, and hence the area illuminated by the halogen light fixture. Another disadvantage of the setscrew design is that exposure to the elements can cause corrosion and rust to form in the set screw mechanism. This leads to an undesired repositioning of the yoke or housing or makes future adjustments difficult, if not impossible. To re-obtain the desired coverage of light, the yoke or housing will have to be readjusted provided exposure has not ruined the respective positioning mechanisms.
Motion sensors are also more commonly being incorporated into halogen lights. Motion sensors are generally placed within the base of the halogen housing or near the light itself and have limited if any adaptability. A pair of screws are generally placed at a bottom of the unit to allow adjustment of the burn time, or length of time the light remains energized once activated, and to adjust for the luminance or lux necessary to activate the light. Typically, the screw heads are accessed through holes in the bottom of the base and are adjusted by a screwdriver to their desired settings. There are generally no markings on the screwheads to indicate their respective levels.
Motion sensors can also be affected by temperature. As the temperature cools down, the sensitivity of the sensor increases and the sensor is able to monitor greater distances. The greater sensitivity may undesirably increase the number of false detections which cause activation of the fixture and decrease the efficiency of the system. This is generally corrected by adjusting the settings of the screwheads, if they are provided, at the bottom of the base of the light fixture as the temperature changes over the course of the year. The screwhead settings thus require constant tweaking over seasonal changes to try to maintain the same general area of coverage. The detection area of the sensor has also been alterable by placing a piece of plastic over a face of the sensor to act as a cover or shroud.